themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eirin Yagokoro
“How can you think you can win, when you can't even see through my tricks? Well, I'm no demon. I'll fight with you until morning.” General Information Eirin Yagokoro is a genius of medicine from the Moon, and is able to create the Hourai Elixir. She is living in exile in the multiverse after choosing to stay with and devote herself to Kaguya Houraisan on Earth rather than take her back to the Moon. She was a very well-known figure on the Moon, having not only been instrumental in the founding of Lunar society with Lord Tsukuyomi, but also being its leading medical mind and the person in charge of the Moon's emissaries to the Earth. After the events of Imperishable Night, Eirin has begun using her knowledge of medicine to act as Gensokyo's premier pharmacist, selling medicines at Eientei ranging from sleep aids to various cures. You can visit her like you visit a normal doctor, and she can even prescribe medicine for obscure illnesses. Her medicines are well known to work with no side effects, though youkai medicine and human medicine must never be mixed together. It's reasonable to believe her medicines come from the Moon or are developed with Lunar technology. The medicine is not only effective, but fairly priced. Fortunately, Eirin is not fussy about payment; she will most likely wait until you pay her. Still, it is believed that Eirin may have another reason for starting this business other than profit. Personality Eirin is an enigmatic person surrounded by many mysteries, and her answers regarding the mysteries about her are incoherent replies. She is generally a fairly pleasant person and is devoted to serving her best friend, Kaguya, but she does not suffer fools gladly, and because of her incredibly high intelligence, she can come across as conceited, impatient and condescending at times to those not sharp enough to follow her explanations immediately. However, she also seems to lack general common sense, most likely due to her not living with humans. Abilities She can make all sorts of medicines, from medicine for the ordinary cold to drugs that can manipulate dreams. As one would expect, she is not able to make medicines that would require a physically impossible process in order to produce, nor can she make the medicine if she does not have the ingredients. Although she did make the Hourai Elixir, she made it using Kaguya's ability. Eirin is said to be highly intelligent and considers other people to be less smart than her. Furthermore, the Yagokoro family is said to be a line of medicinal geniuses and even among them, Eirin is exceptionally intelligent. Due to this, Eirin is rarely understood by others. It is not specified in her profile, but Eirin reveals to Yuyuko in Imperishable Night that she used the Hourai Elixir, and in the main final boss fight of all teams, Kaguya helps Eirin after she is defeated the first time shouting out that the heroines won't forget what is going to happen, referring to both the Hourai Elixir and Eirin's true power. This confirms that Eirin consumed the elixir, and has become immortal like Kaguya and Mokou. Aside from her medical knowledge, Eirin seems to be very skilled in various forms of magic. For instance, in Imperishable Night, she sealed the whole Earth preventing anything or anyone from reaching or leaving it. Additionally, she replaced the real Moon with a fake one that was able to mislead the heroines with an illusion. According to herself, doing this was "hardly" her most powerful spell, meaning that she is probably able to use other types of sorcery that are far stronger than this. Story A long time ago, Eirin was the Sage of the Moon; with her high intelligence and the aid of the former Princess of the Moon, Kaguya, she created the Hourai Elixir and gave it to her. As a result, Kaguya was exiled to Earth as a punishment for drinking the elixir. A few years later, Kaguya had been allowed to return to the moon and, along with other Lunarians, Eirin was sent to Earth as an emissary from the Moon. Eirin felt sorry for Kaguya because she herself wasn't punished even though she was the one who made the elixir. Her desire for redemption was so strong that she was ready to do anything for Kaguya, and so she killed all the other emissaries and decided to live on Earth with Kaguya as her own punishment. After living a few years hidden in the forest of the multiverse, her whereabouts were discovered by the Moon, and led to the Eternal Night Incident, but at the time the incident was resolved, she came to know that even if she did not try to hide the Moon, the Envoys of the Moon wouldn't be able to come here. She has been living as a resident of the multiverse thereafter. During the events of the Imperishable Night event, Eirin attempted to seal the passage between the Earth and Moon, which opens every full moon, by casting a spell that would seal the Earth inside a chamber. She only meant to do this to protect both Kaguya and Reisen so that the emissaries coming from the Moon wouldn't be able to reach them, but this did not go unnoticed by the various heroes in the multiverse who enjoy the moonlight. Eirin is involved in the backstory of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. The Moon habitants decided to make an invasion to Gensokyo with the intent of purifying it. Moon rabbits and mechanical spiders are razing the place and leaving a lifeless Earth. Gensokyo's humans can't fight by themselves, because a simple error means death, and it also looks like the youkai for some reason can't interfere with the purification, but Eirin planned ahead for such event and made a medicine that allows the user to see the close future. She sends Reisen to give the medicine to Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, and Sanae Kochiya and resolve the incident. This medicine is the tool that allows the Pointdevice gameplay mode, in which the player cannot get hit once. Relationships Kaguya Houraisan Eirin is Kaguya's servant and friend. She's also the one who made the Hourai Elixir for Kaguya, and when she was sent to Earth to bring her back to the Moon, she killed the other emissaries and helped Kaguya hide from the Lunarians. Now she serves Kaguya faithfully at Eientei. Reisen Inaba Eirin is Reisen's current master. Eirin has employed Reisen's telepathic abilities to gain intelligence on the Lunar capital. She also sends Reisen to the Human Village to sell her medicine. Tewi Inaba Tewi made a deal with Eirin to defend Eientei in exchange for Eirin imparting her knowledge to the rabbits. Thus Eirin is an ally, employer, and teacher to Tewi, and Tewi appropriately addresses her as Master. Eirin realizes Tewi's importance to Eientei due to her control over the rabbits, and despite Tewi's pranks, knows that Tewi is there whenever they really need her, should the circumstance arise. Sakuya Izayoi From the events of Imperishable Night, Sakuya is one of the few people who know that Eirin Yagokoro and Kaguya Houraisan are from the moon, and presumably keeping it a secret. Eirin's profile states Eirin is surprised to see Sakuya, but only Eirin knows why. Sakuya has not shown any abnormal interactions or familiarity with Eirin that could hint at what this is. Toyohime and Yorihime Eirin was their teacher, whom they treat with much respect and admiration, despite Eirin being a fugitive. Toyohime and Yorihime never refer to Eirin Yagokoro as "Eirin", but only as "Lady Yagokoro", as "Eirin" is not her true Lunarian name.Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Lunarians Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Corruption Users